Solo una ilusión
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: Umm creo que algo de humor, con un poco de drama, muchos cabos sueltos que explicare en la otra historia, ummm se trata de una pareja poco comun despues del Hades, algo sucedido antes de amor no correspondido. RR please


Solo Una Ilusión

"Milo, ¿por qué pienso tanto en ti? Tú nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo. Si tan solo fuera diferente, pero que se gana con pensar en cosas imposibles. Tú puedes tener a quien quieras, mientras que yo no poseo esa belleza ni esa elegancia tan propia en ti. Te amo tanto, pero tú nunca lo sabrás".

-Oye, Aldebarán, vamos de una vez que se nos hace tarde y no es bueno dejar esperando a nuestros compañeros-

-¿Eh? Si claro Mu, enseguida voy- "Bueno, ahora podré seguir observándote, único placer que puedo reservarme"- Ya estoy listo. El caballero de Tauro llevaba pantalones de dril y una camisa pastel que contrastaba con su piel bronceada, estaba bien peinado, cosa poco usual en él y se había aplicado un poco de perfume. 

-Vaya, Aldebarán, hoy te has esmerado mucho en tu arreglo, ¿tienes una cita?-

-Una entrevista de trabajo, debo dar buena impresión si deseo que me contraten-

-¿Qué loción usas?-

-La "Escape" de Calvin Klein, ¿por qué? (_no puedo evitarlo, me encanta esta loción, sin contar la Hugo Boss, la Dulce Gabana, la Polo. Ahh, me encanta cuando un hombre huele bien)-_

-Te queda bien-

-Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojado. Al poco rato llegaron con los demás quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Aldebarán tan arreglado (-_-U _sin comentarios)._

-Vaya, Alde y ¿adonde vas tan arreglado?- preguntó Milo en son de mofa- no me dirás que tienes una cita ¿o sí?-

-Yo…-

-Pues la verdad es que sí- le interrumpió Mu- Bueno, Alde, creo que ya debemos irnos. Chicos, solo veníamos a decirles que no podemos pasar la tarde con ustedes, nos vemos- Sin más se llevó casi a rastras a un Aldebarán muy conmocionado. Cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás, al fin pudo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso? Van a pensar que tu y yo…-

-Si no lo hubiese dicho, Milo empezaría con sus bromas de mal gusto y eso te lastimaría mucho y tú, ante todo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Y puesto que me he comprometido a salir contigo, tendrás que soportarme el resto de la tarde y por supuesto invitarme- dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

-Gracias Mu- dijo el joven caballero de Tauro con una tierna sonrisa- Ahora tendrás mucho que explicarle a Shaka y hazlo antes de que me encuentre, no quiero probar ninguna de sus técnicas-

-Ja, veo que se ha despertado tu sentido del humor, sabes muy bien que entre Shaka y yo no hay nada- dijo muuuuuy sonrojado.

-Si tú lo dices- contesto entre risas.

-Argghh, cállate y apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde-

-Sí- estando en el pueblo, los jóvenes fueron a dar a una academia de baile.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando los jóvenes regresaban del pueblo. Por las caras de felicidad que traían, se podía notar que todo les había ido muy bien. Cerca de hay, un trío los observaba atentamente.

-Te lo dije, Alde se trae algo con Mu- dijo uno de ellos.

-Pero que puede ver Mu en él- dijo el aludido, un joven rubio, bastante bien parecido.

-No deberías fijarte tanto en las apariencias, Shaka, tal vez es eso lo que te aleja de Mu-

-Vamos, Camus, no me digas que tu te has fijado en Alde- respondió el rubio escéptico.

-No te lo digo por mí, pero se de algunos jóvenes que no desean declararle su amor, por que no es un chico guapo, del que puedan presumir-

-Ok, capte la indirecta- dijo el otro joven.

-Vaya, Afrodita, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado-  dijo Shaka, ante lo que el hermoso joven hizo un puchero- Bueno, que te parece si yo te ayudo con Alde y tu me ayudas con Mu.

-Trato hecho y tu nos vas a ayudar- dijeron los jóvenes mirando a Camus, mientras el caballero de los hielos daba un largo y profundo suspiro, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, pensando "Como me metí en esto".

-Vaya, Alde, no sabía que bailaras tan bien- dijo el caballero de Aries, muy impresionado por las destrezas de su compañero de armas.

-He bailado durante toda mi vida, creo que de no ser caballero me dedicaría al esto. Mi mamá me enseñó desde muy joven, ella era muy buena bailarina, siempre trabajaba en los carnavales de Río. Incluso me enseño a bailar tango- dijo muy sonrojado.

-Y ya que te tengo como vecino, ¿Por qué no me das unas clases gratis?

-¿Por qué no? Déjame saco la grabadora. ¿Deseas aprender a bailar tango primero, o prefieres salsa o tal vez merengue?- (_o Mambo ^^)._

 -¿Hoy? Dejémoslo para mañana ¿si?-

-"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"-

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no se bailar- 

-Jaja, de acuerdo, pero "con el gran Aldebarán, aprender a bailar es cosa de niños".

-Lo que tu digas- Alde fue por la grabadora, también trajo consigo unos cuantos CD's de tango. 

Pronto se habían sumergido en la sensual música. Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, Alde se movía con gran destreza, haciendo uso de una elegancia poco común en él, sin embargo, en determinado momento por un mal movimiento, ambos terminaron en el suelo, Alde había girado para no ocasionarle daño a su compañero, por lo que Mu quedó encima de él. Justo en ese momento entraron Afrodita, Shaka y Camus. 

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- fue la inmediata pregunta de Shaka, quien no podía creer lo que veía. (_Visión mental ^^ jeje_).

-Podemos explicarlo- dijo un Aldebarán muy angustiado, viéndose ya en los infiernos de Buda.

-No hay nada que explicar- le contradijo Mu- creo que todo esta muy claro- la música seguía sonando, apagándose, señalando el final de la canción.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados mientras Mu se incorporaba y ayudaba a Alde. Afrodita se encontraba al borde de un colapso y Camus solo sonreía divertido, "cuando le contara a Milo…".

-Lo mejor será que me retire- dijo el caballero de Piscis, mientras salía iracundo, pensando en como vengarse de Mu.

-Yo también debo irme- dijo Shaka, recobrando su semblante indiferente, retirándose.

-Yo también los dejo, sigan divirtiéndose- dijo Camus, corriendo tratando de alcanzar al caballero de Virgo.

-Están malinterpretando las cosas-

-¿Viste la cara de Afrodita?-

-si, tal parece que siente algo por ti-

-No lo creo, me parece que le gusta otra personita- dijo muy insinuante.

-Te refieres a Shaka. Si, puede que eso sea, Shaka te vio conmigo, se puso celoso y el se puso furioso por que Shaka se puso celoso por ti.

-Ay, pero que melodramas armas-

-¿tú crees?-

-Jajaja si lo creo. Bueno, sigamos con las clases o te encuentras muy cansado-

-¿Yo? Claro que no-

-no lo admitirías ni aunque se estuviera cayendo el mundo- 

-si lo estuviera, si lo haría-

-claro que no, eres muy orgulloso. Si tuve que sacarte casi con ganzúa que te gustaba Milo-

-Bueno…-

-Lo ves, yo tengo la razón-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Terco-

-¿A quien le dices terco?-

-A ti ¿a quien más?-

-No lo soy- y así siguieron buena parte de la noche.

-¡¡Lo dices en serio!!-

-Claro que sí. Anoche los atrapamos en una situación bastante comprometedora, ¿verdad, Afro?-

-Es que en cuanto lo tengo en frente le voy a dar una paliza, para que aprenda a no robarse los chicos de los demás, es un indecente, mal amigo…- iba murmurando Afrodita.

-¿Qué tanto dice?-

-Ah, lo que pasa es que a Afro le gusta Alde y quiere matar a Mu por ser un "quita novios"-

-¡¡También le gusta!! ¡¡Y son novios!!- dijo Milo, visiblemente sorprendido.

-No, no son novios, pero él cree que Alde es de su propiedad-

-Ah, ya veo- dijo como al desaire.

-Detecto celos-

-¿De qué hablas? A mi no me gusta ninguno de esos dos- dijo en un susurro, para que Afro no lo escuchara.

Camus solo levanto una ceja en señal de "No te creo nada", se dio media vuelta y fue a su casa. Cuando llegó se encontró con Shaka que había ido a pedirle consejo. Otro día ajetreado, porque tenían que preguntarle a él, eso de que por ser Francés sabía mucho del amor lo tenía cardiaco.  Dando un suspiro, se dedicó a escuchar las quejas del joven rubio….

_En el pueblo_….

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres entrar en las clases, Mu?-

-Claro que sí, además así me entretengo, tengo poco que hacer en el Santuario ya que todas las armaduras están reparadas-

-Como quieras, pero aun tengo miedo de Shaka-

-Déjalo quieres, no tenemos nada-

-Pero te gusta-

-Eso no quiere decir nada, es algo pasajero. Es tan presumido, piensa que todos se deben rendir a sus pies- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo no sigamos discutiendo- llegaron a las clases. Allí había 10 hombres y 11 mujeres. La primera lección sería de salsa y merengue. Alde resultó ser un muy buen profesor, haciendo la clase muy amena, y luego de dos horas de clase tomaron un receso de 15 minutos. Cuando regresaron era baile en parejas, aplicando los ejercicios de la primera parte.

Terminó la clase y, Mu y Alde, fueron a comer. La cuenta era pagada por Mu (_pobre cuenta bancaria -_-U_). Hablaron de la clase, del santuario y todo lo vivido. Compartieron expectativas, sueños. Se volvieron confidentes. 

Pronto, se volvió rutina ver salir a Mu y a Aldebarán alrededor de las diez y verlos volver a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde.  Shaka comenzaba a desesperarse, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía ver a Mu, no habían hablado de su relación y estaba pensando seriamente en mandar a Aldebarán al Hades. Lo mismo sucedía con Afrodita que no encontraba la forma de declararse, más ahora que por vanidad se le dio por apostar por el amor de Alde, solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta…-

-No lo soporto más, Mu me va a escuchar- ya no quedaba nada del calmado joven de Virgo. Sin decir más fue a buscar al joven caballero. Lo encontró en la casa de Tauro y lo sacó a rastras, llevándolo a un lugar apartado donde no los pudiesen escuchar.

-Suéltame, Shaka. ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?-

-¡¡Que qué me pasa!! Por favor, te pasas todo el día con Aldebarán, sin ni siquiera reparar en mí y me preguntas que qué me pasa. Tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti-

-Lo que sientes es solo un capricho-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo-

-Pero yo no, yo amo a…-

-No me lo digas, puedo suponerlo. Solo espero que disfrute de mis infiernos- esto último se lo dijo muy quedo y sin más desapareció con dirección a la casa de Tauro. 

Mientras el caballero de Aries meditaba sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero cuando Dokho regresó a su juventud, las cosas habían cambiado para ambos. Alde había sido muy comprensivo y trató de unirlos (_luego de enterarse que lo que fingía por Shaka era algo para enmascarar sus sentimientos_), cuando él (_Mu) le confesó los sentimientos que el caballero de Libra le inspiraba. De pronto escuchó un gran estruendo que venía de la casa de Tauro, sintió el cosmo de Shaka arder, mientras que el de Tauro se mantenía pasivo. Se tele- transportó a la casa de su mejor amigo tratando de evitar una catástrofe, gracias a Atenea, llegó justo a tiempo._

-Basta, Shaka. Déjalo en paz-  Aldebarán soltó un suspiro de alivio, estaba un poco pálido y su frente llena de sudor-

-Yo…lo siento Mu- sin decir más el joven desapareció.

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste- dijo el caballero de Tauro, muy asustado, intentando tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Vaya, Alde, si te vieras. Estas tan pálido como un cadáver-.

-Eso es en lo que casi me convierto-

-Tienes razón, al parecer Shaka dio por hecho que tú eras el dueño de mi amor- dijo sonriendo. 

-A mi no me parece gracioso-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo es- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia. 

-Grrggg- gruñó y sin más, se fueron a la parte privada de la casa sin saber que alguien los había estado escuchado.

-Te digo que a Alde no le gusta Mu, y viceversa-

-yo vi claramente lo que pasó en su casa- fue la seca respuesta.

-Pudo haber sido un mal entendido. Vamos, Camus, puedes ayudarme a conquistarlo-

-Solo por que es el hombre del momento. No, Milo, lo dejarás con el corazón destrozado y Alde me cae bien-

-Vamos, eres mi mejor amigo, debes ayudarme- "sino, voy a perder la apuesta" pensó.

-No, te conozco bien, Milo y ese repentino interés por Alde debe tener otras intenciones-

-Que desconfiado eres. No, no tiene otras intenciones, simplemente me empezó a gustar. Eso es todo- ante estas palabras solo recibió una mirada de desconfianza y un suspiro de rendición.

-Haz lo que quieras, Milo, pero conmigo no cuentes-

-Pero Camus, sin ti no podré… acercármele. Tú eres mi puente de comunicación-

-Búscate otro- le espetó, luego se fue a su templo.

-Como mínimo ya se dio cuenta que aposté con Afro, sino nunca me habría negado su ayuda… bueno, hablaré con Dokho-

_En el pueblo…_

-Vaya que te has vuelto popular, Alde- dijo Afrodita.

-Todo es por las clases de baile que doy, tal vez te gustaría entrar-

-Seguro, estaré encantado- dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras que en los de Aldebarán se hacían signos de pesos $_$- Vamos a tomarnos un café, ¿si?- Afrodita iba vestido con una larga toga, su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros, pecho y espalda. En eso se le acercaron varios alumnos, quienes dirigieron una admirativa mirada a Afro y luego en tono malicioso le dijeron a su profesor.

-Vaya, profe, si que tiene buen gusto con las mujeres- Aldebarán estalló en carcajadas y Afro pasó por todos los colores, hasta que replicó enojado.

-Para tu información, jovencito, soy un hombre- y para confirmarlo se retiro el cabello que le caía por el frente- los jóvenes se sonrojaron y luego sonrieron.

-Discúlpenos por nuestra torpeza, joven. Profesor, fue un gusto verlo. Hasta mañana- sin más se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de que el afeminado les diera una paliza.

-Ya es suficiente Aldebarán- dijo Afro realmente enojado- además no es que parezca mujer, ¿o si?-

-Si dejaras de usar mascara, tal vez no te confundirían-

-Solo lo uso para dar más énfasis a mi hermoso rostro-

-Lo que usted diga, señorita-

-¡¡¡¡Aldebarán!!!!-

-Jajajajajaja-

-Eres insoportable. Vámonos- estaba mas que furioso como se atrevían a compararlo con una mujer y Aldebarán a reírse de esa manera. Agggrrr.

-No frunzas tanto en ceño que te van a salir arrugas- no recibió respuesta- ¡oh, vamos! No te enojes por esa chiquillada- le pasó un brazo por los hombros tratando de reconfortar a su amigo. Y así caminaron de regreso al santuario. 

-Vaya, ese Afrodita me esta sacando ventaja. Pero esto no se queda así- pensó en voz alta. En ese momento una idea se le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo dos veces puso en marcha su plan.

-Afrodita, Aldebarán, ¿Cómo han estado?-

-¿Eh? Muy bien, Milo ¿y tu?- se encontraba muy nervioso, aunque trató de no demostrarlo.

-Muy bien, Alde. Oye, Afro, Camus te ha estado buscando, es algo relacionado con tu jardín-  al oír esto el joven se sobresaltó y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-Oye, Alde, mañana empiezo las clases, no se vayan sin mí-

-De acuerdo-

Milo sonrió imperceptiblemente viendo alejarse a su rival. Luego se volvió hacia Alde y pensó en la mejor manera de seducirlo.

-Alde, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- El semblante del caballero se iluminó ante la petición del joven dueño de su amor, sin embargo de inmediato se hizo aterrizar.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Milo? Ya me gaste mi primer sueldo, así que no puedo prestarte dinero-

-Vamos, deja de ser tan desconfiado- 

-Tengo mis razones- "Rayos" pensó el caballero de escorpión "esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé".

-No te preocupes, no te voy a pedir nada, solo quería conocerte un poco mejor. Tú sabes, apenas y nos hablamos de vez en cuando-

Aldebarán lo meditó por un rato, era algo obvio que Milo se traía algo entre manos, pero también era una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él, claro, manteniéndose en guardia.

-De acuerdo, Milo. Solo espero no arrepentirme luego- añadió más para sí, sin embargo éste pudo escucharlo.

-Vaya Alde, no conocía esa faceta tuya. El siempre desconfiado-

-Es que contigo hay que tener cuidado, mas que con Mascara Mortal-

-Eso es un insulto- dijo simulándose enfadado. Aldebarán, solo levantó una ceja, mientras una gota enorme surcaba la cara de Milo- No, pero estos amigos de hoy, siempre dejándole a uno la autoestima por los suelos…-

-Bien, Milo, ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que es lo que necesitas, no me gusta esto de mantener siempre alerta?-

-Está bien. Lo que deseo es que te hagas pasar por mi novio durante unos días- 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!! Pero Milo, ¿tu para que diablos quieres que yo sea tu novio?-

-No quiero que seas mi novio, solo que lo simules- ante esto, el joven de Tauro bajo un poco la cabeza pero se repuso en seguida.

-¿Para que?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Porque…- estuvo a punto de decir que por una apuesta, pero sabía que si lo decía, este no iba a acceder- porque esto me ayudaría a ahuyentar a un ex. El no sabe que yo soy caballero y tampoco quiero que se de cuenta, pero si me llega a ver contigo, lo mas seguro es que le asuste la idea de tener que enfrentarte y me deje en paz. ¿Si? Por favor, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

-Milo… espero que lo que me hayas dicho sea verdad porque si no, serás tú el que reciba la golpiza- Milo tragó en seco, aunque no dio muestras de ello. En verdad el caballero de Tauro era muy bueno en eso de ocultar los sentimientos, porque según le habían dicho se moría por él y hasta el momento no había dado muestras de ello. Aunque tal vez era su forma de ser o sino… bueno que más daba, Aldebarán, sino estaba enamorado de él, terminaría estándolo. Con esto en mente embozó una enorme sonrisa, como la de un lobo apunto de atrapar a su presa. 

-Bueno, Alde, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo?-

-Si tu quieres…- dijo sin ganas, debía haberse imaginado que Milo no querría salir con el sin que necesitara algo a cambio.

Por otro lado, Milo malinterpretó el silenció de su acompañante como hastío, preguntándose una y otra vez hasta que punto le era indiferente a Aldebarán. El trayecto hasta el pueblo fue en silencio, luego de vagar un rato por el pueblo, se dirigieron a una discoteca, en la cual ponían desde la música típica griega, hasta los ritmos, cada vez más conocidos, del nuevo mundo. Entraron se sentaron en la barra, hasta que Milo entabló conversación.

-Me han comentado que trabajas en el pueblo en una academia de baile-

-¿eh? Si, así es-

-No sabía que te gustara el baile y menos eso de ser profesor-

-Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben de mí-

-Como por ejemplo…-

-Bueno, porque no me dices que tanto sabes de mí y sabrás que tanto desconoces-

-Eres de Brasil, santo de oro de Tauro, buen amigo de Mu, cumples años en Mayo, te gusta bailar y…- hasta ahí pudo llegar el caballero de Escorpión, quien notaba apenas lo poco que lo conocía.

-Lo ves, ustedes saben muy poco o casi nada de mí-

-No creo que tú sepas mucho de nosotros-

-Nómbrame a alguien y te diré lo que sé-

-Camus- pocas personas sabían como era Camus en realidad.

-Es una persona amable, trabajadora, algo solitaria, fría con las personas que no conoce o a las que no aprecia mucho. Le cuesta perdonar, no le gustan los animales, esta siempre presto a servir y ayudar a los demás. En fin, es una persona con la que siempre puedes contar. Ah si, y es el caballero de oro de la onceava casa del zodiaco del santuario de Atenea y buen amigo del caballero de oro de Escorpión- concluyó algo cínico.

-No creí que supieras tanto de él-

-Soy muy observador-

-¿y que más?-

-Te sorprendería, haber, soy muy cínico cuando quiero, sarcástico y lo que más detesto es que me mientan- dijo mirándolo fijamente, Milo estuvo a punto de retirar la mirada, pero si lo hacía el se daría cuenta y su plan se iría por la borda, así que con mucho esfuerzo, sostuvo su mirada.

En eso se acercó el barman y luego les sirvió las bebidas. Un escocés para Aldebarán y un Gin-Tonic para Milo. Estuvieron conversando durante largo rato, hasta que unas jovencitas los invitaron a bailar, ambos aceptaron gustosamente. Luego de un par de horas en la pista, volvieron a la barra, donde se encontraron una pequeña sorpresa.

-Hola, Afrodita, no te había visto- dijo Milo con una muy falsa sonrisa y con una mirada de "lárgate y no vuelvas", a lo que el caballeo hizo caso omiso. 

-Deberían habernos invitado, hoy la disco esta muy animada-

-¿¿Habernos??-

-Sí, Shura, Camus y Shaka nos acompañan- Aldebarán tragó en seco, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría Shaka sin intentar matarlo? Lo sabría pronto, pues en ese instante uno de ellos se acercó a la barra.

-¿Por que no vienen a nuestra mesa?- preguntó Camus.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-si, seguro- cuando llegaron a la mesa notaron que Shaka se encontraba en un estado deprimente,  bastante pasado de copas, con la vista nublada y perdida, era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Ya todos lo presentes sabían que Alde no gustaba de Mu, ni viceversa. Sin embargo Shaka deseaba saber quien era aquel que le robaba el amor de su gran amor. No llevaba ni cinco minutos sentado cuando la ansiada pregunta salió de  sus labios.

-¿Quién?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó algo desubicado, el caballero moreno.

-¿con quien sale Mu?-

-No me corresponde decírtelo-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me lo dirás ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo tomándolo del cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo.

-Suéltalo Shaka que me lo vas a matar- gritó Afrodita, todos se habían vuelto para ver la gran pelea. Milo se encontraba también azorado, pero por un motivo distinto, y al ver que el caballero se encontraba inconsciente (o eso era lo que creían), empezó a gritar a Shaka.

-¡¡¡¡Ya suéltalo!!!!!! No ves que si se me muere no voy a poder ganar la apuesta y necesito el dinero- su grito fue tan fuerte que en todo el local se escuchó claramente, por supuesto también Aldebarán, quien trataba de concentrar su cosmos. 

Shaka lo observó por un rato impactado y en su mirada se notaba cierta confusión y algo de lastima. Aldebarán sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón aunque cuando abrió sus ojos trató de no demostrarlo. Todos lo miraron seriamente, principalmente Camus, quien ya se esperaba algo así de su mejor amigo, y Afrodita, quien esperaba que  Alde no hubiese escuchado lo último.

A pesar de la mirada fría que les dirigió, en el fondo de su mirada oscura se notaba todo el dolor del que estaba siendo preso. Salió de allí, mirando fijamente a Shaka, diciéndole en voz baja "eso solo te lo puede decir él, yo nunca rompería una promesa y de mis labios nunca saldrá el secreto que alguien me haya confiado". Luego, sin mirar a nadie más, se fue del lugar.

-¡¡Ups!! No se por que me da la impresión de que se dio cuenta de todo, Afro-. Este solo se le quedó mirando, tomó su billetera y sacó el dinero de la apuesta, se lo dio y luego se fue del lugar, tratando de alcanzar al moreno caballero. Solo esperaba que lo pudiera perdonar, por ser tan estúpido, no podía perderlo, lo amaba con todo su corazón, no supo desde cuando, pero su hermosa sonrisa había atravesado todas sus barreras. Las cosas no podían terminar así….

En el bar Milo miraba el dinero que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y empezó a sentir remordimiento por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Quién era el para jugar de esa manera con las personas? Sin embargo, él había sido siempre así, la única persona a la que había amado se había encontrado a su persona especial, sin tener la mínima oportunidad, tal vez algún día le daría a su mejor amigo lo que sentía, ahora, lo mejor era buscar a Alde y pedirle una disculpa.

Afrodita seguía buscándolo, sin embargo no había rastro de él. Buscó en todos los lugares a los que él solía ir, sin ningún resultado, por último decidieron preguntarle a Mu, pero este no quiso decirle palabra alguna. 

Mientras, por un camino secreto del santuario, se encontraba el joven de Tauro, minutos después llegaría Mu, su fiel amigo, para acompañarlo en su dolor. Sin duda, ese había sido un día que aunque comenzó bien, terminó muy mal. Siempre pensó que Milo era alguien inalcanzable, ahora se daba cuenta que no era cierto, él haría cualquier cosa por dinero, todo fue un sueño, estaba cegado a la realidad. Tal vez el desengaño no había sido para mal, pero mientras este se acostumbraba al dolor de su herida sangrante, debería mantenerse alejado de ese lugar y el objeto de su decepción. Porque nada le dolió más, que ver su ideal hecho añicos. 

Una lágrima rodó solitaria por su mejilla y, sin voltear a ver a su amigo, se alejó del lugar, dejando solo una nota para su diosa, donde se disculpaba por irse de esa manera de la orden y, a la vez, reiterando que en el momento que ella lo necesitase, él estaría con ella. También dejó una nota para el lugar donde trabajaba, diciendo que se iba por calamidad familiar… de todas formas eso no importaba, lo que debía hacer ahora era rehacer su vida, lejos de todo aquello que le hacía daño.

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban el camino por el que caminaba una silueta grande y fornida que se perdía en el horizonte buscando su destino…

Tal vez fue mi culpa, por enamorarme de quien jamás se fijaría en mí y crear un falso ideal… pues él es solo una Ilusión.

Owari

Mi segundo fic, ^^U, no era mi intención que quedará así, solo que no me salía nada más, la verdad yo quería un final feliz, pero es que a veces soy tan dramática, también quería imprimirle humor, pero como comediante me muero de hambre.

Solo espero que les haya gustado. Todos sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, cualquier recomendación será bien recibida, a mi correo kitty_satori@hotmail.com  o dejen review.

Un beso a tod@s.

Cuídense


End file.
